


Kirottu kosketus

by Vendela (Wendela)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kyseenalainen seksinharrastaminen taikasiteen välityksellä, M/M, Magical Bond, Masturbation, Ripaus mysteeriä ja huumoria, Suomi | Finnish, Taikaside, Telepathic Sex
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 10:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela
Summary: Taikaministeriössä liemimestarina työskentelevä Draco Malfoy huomaa eräänä päivänä, että joku on tullut hänen iholleen. Kirjaimellisesti.





	Kirottu kosketus

**Author's Note:**

> Luin hieman vastaavan kosketuksen kautta toimivan siteen toisesta fandomista ja ajattelin, että se toimisi loistavasti tällä parituksella.

Päivä oli ollut työntäyteinen ja Draco Malfoy oli täysin uupunut. Ensin hänellä oli ollut pitkä palaveri Kingsleyn kanssa tulevan vuoden määrärahoista (joita oli aina liian vähän) ja sitten hän oli joutunut luennoimaan aurorikokeilaille erilaista taikajuomista, joita nämä voivat käyttää työssään ilman erillistä lupaa ja joita nämä eivät missään nimessä saa käyttää edes luvan kanssa. Sitten kesken luennon Potter oli tietenkin tullut luokkaan ja keskeyttänyt kaiken kertomalla, että Dracoa tarvittiin salaperäisyyksien osastolla, minne Potter oli myöskin, Dracon suureksi harmiksi, seurannut häntä. Osaston lukemattomista huoneista kolme olivatkin olleet täydessä kaaoksessa, kun joku amatööri oli mennyt sekoittamaan taikoja ja taikaliemiä ja taikaesineitä keskenään. Dracolla oli mennyt lopputyöpäivä siivotessa sotkua yhdessä muutaman aurorin ja sanattoman kanssa.  
  
Nyt hän seisoi kylpyhuoneen peilinsä edessä ja harjasi hampaitaan. Kunhan hän vain pääsisi nopeasti sänkyyn nukkumaan. Ja juuri silloin hän tunsi sen, kosketuksen nivusissaan. Nopeasti Draco kouraisi itseään, mutta ei tuntenut muuta kuin omat sukukalleutensa, aivan kuten pitikin.  
  
Hetken ajan Draco kuulosteli hammasharja sojottaen suusta, mutta mitään ei tuntunut. Ehkä hän oli vain kuvitellut kaiken, olihan päivä ollut todellakin pitkä ja tapahtumarikas.  
  
Ja sitten se tuntui taas, kosketus, aivan kun joku silittäisi häntä.  
  
Vaistomaisesti Draco perääntyi pari askelta, katseli ympärilleen, mutta kylpyhuone oli tyhjä. Kosketus hänen ihollaan kuitenkin pysyi ja hyväily jatkui. Draco puristi kiireesti molemmat kätensä nivusiinsa. Siitä ei tuntunut olevan mitään hyötyä.  
  
Kuin unessa Draco tunsi kovettuvansa, ja pian varma kosketus hyväili häntä jo koko pituudelta antamatta hetken hengähdystaukoa.  
  
”Mitä helvettiä”, Draco mumisi ja tuijotti haarojaan.  
  
Oliko joku mennyt loitsimaan häneen jonkun taian? Vai oliko hän mennyt huomaamattaan syömään jotain siitä kirotusta Weasleyn kaupasta?  
  
Sitten kosketus tiukkeni, nopeutui ja Draco huomasi pulssinsa kiihtyvän. Ennen kuin hän ehti tehdä mitään, hän tunsi lämpimän kosteuden leviävän pyjamanhousuissaan.  
  
”Ei ole totta”, Draco voihkaisi ja kosketti märkää laikkua.  
  
Hän ei ollut tullut housuihinsa sitten teini-iän, ja kokemus olisi voinut jäädä välistä tälläkin kertaa.  
  
Hämmentyneenä ja ihmeissään Draco riisuutui ja meni suihkuun, jo toisen kerran sinä iltana. Lämmin vesi hyväili häntä ja vähitellen aikaisempi väsymys palasi, tosin pienen raukeuden kera, ja suihkun jälkeen Draco kömpi tyytyväisenä sänkyynsä. Hän pohtisi tätä kaikkea huomenna, sitten kun hän olisi virkeämpi.  
  
  


*

  
  
Seuraavana päivänä Draco oli tyystin unohtanut edellisen illan tapahtumat. Hänen täytyi mahduttaa jo ennestäänkin tiukkaan aikatauluunsa aurorikokeilaiden kesken jäänyt luento, joten stressikäyrä nousi kuin itsestään. Eikä sitä helpottanut lainkaan se, että Potter ilmestyi jälleen auroreiden luokkaan, tosin tällä kertaa vain kuuntelemaan Dracon luentoa.  
  
Joten kun Draco pääsi illalla kotiin, hän oli aivan liian uupunut muistaakseen, mitä edellisenä päivänä oli tapahtunut. Väsyneenä hän söi pikanuudeleita seisaaltaan keittiössä ja kaatui vuoteeseensa pikaisten iltatoimien jälkeen.  
  
Juuri ollessaan nukahtamaisillaan Draco tunsi kevyen kosketuksen ihollaan, ja siinä samassa edellisen illan tapahtumat vyöryivät hänen mieleensä. Ennen kuin Draco ehti taaskaan reagoida, oli kosketus käynyt vaativammaksi ja tiukemmaksi, eikä Draco voinut kuin katsella (tuntea) alistuneena, kuinka joku näkymätön veti häneltä käteen erittäin taidokkaasti.  
  
Tällä kertaa Draco onneksi osasi varautua ja kun orgasmi iski, hänellä oli ilmasta taiottu nenäliina valmiina, mihin lämpimät roiskeet päätyivät. Huohottaen Draco rytisti nenäliinan mytyksi ja viskasi sänkynsä laidan yli. Hänen olisi selvitettävä huomenna mistä oikein oli kysymys. Tosin kenen luokse hän voisi mennä näin – intiimin – asian kanssa? Dracon mieleen tuli vain yksi ihminen.  
  
  


*

  
  
”Hei Draco”, pirteä nainen sanoi iloisesti kun Draco koputti tämän työhuoneen oveen hieman vaille kahdeksan seuraavana aamuna. ”Tule sisään, kuinka voin auttaa?”  
  
Huokaisten Draco astui Hermione Granger-Weasleyn työhuoneeseen ja sulki oven takanaan. Hermione nosti hieman toista kulmaansa, muttei sanonut mitään.  
  
”Minulla on ongelma”, Draco aloitti. ”Hyvin henkilökohtainen ongelma, joten toivon että tämä jää meidän väliseksemme.”  
”Tietenkin”, Hermione sanoi ja suoristi ryhtiään.  
”Minä epäilen, että minuun on langetettu jonkunlainen taika”, Draco sanoi.  
”Tarkoitatko kirousta vai herjaa?” Hermionen äänessä kuului heti akateeminen kiinnostus.  
”En ole oikein varma. Katsos kun olen nyt parina iltana tuntenut kehollani kosketuksen, mikä ei luonnollisestikaan ole ollut omani”, Draco tunsi punastuvansa.  
”Voisitko kuvailla hieman tarkemmin”, Hermione hapuili käteensä sulkakynää ja pergamenttia. ”Mitä se kosketus tekee sinulle, miltä se tuntuu?”  
  
”Niin”, Draco veti henkeä, mitä muutakaan hän oli odottanut. ”Tuntuu aivan kuin joku toinen, _ihminen_, koskettaisi minua. Tai se tuntuu samalta kuin itse koskettaisin itseäni. Se ei satu vaan on enemmin hyväilyä ja silittämistä.”  
”Kuinka pitkään koskettaminen jatkuu?”  
”Joitakin minuutteja – _useamman_ minuutin”, Draco kiirehti lisäämään.  
”Ja mitä sitten tapahtuu?”  
”Se vain loppuu.”  
”Tuntuuko kosketus koko vartalollasi vai joissain tietyissä paikoissa?” Hermione raapusti kiivaasti jotain pergamentille eikä katsonut Dracoa.  
”No, öh – ”, Draco tunsi punastuvansa. ”Se tuntuu vain tietyssä paikassa.”  
”Eli paikallinen kosketus, hmm… Kerrotko tarkemmin, missä kohden.”  
”Tuota”, Draco raapi niskaansa ja kiemurteli tuolilla ja Hermione nosti katseensa.  
  
Kesti hetken ennen kuin naisen kasvot leimahtivat tulipunaisiksi ja tämä laski katseensa.  
  
”Aivan”, Hermione mumisi ja hautautui syvään kumaraan pergamenttinsa ylle.  
”Niinpä”, Draco mumisi ja liikehti levottomana.  
  
Jonkin aikaa huoneessa oli hiljaista lukuun ottamassa sulkakynän rapinaa. Sitten Hermione nosti katseensa.  
  
”En osaa äkkiseltään sanoa, mistä tuo voi johtua, mutta selvitän asiaa.”  
”Kiitos”, Draco henkäisi hieman huojentuneena. ”Tuota, arvostaisin jos et huutelisi tästä laajemmalti.”  
”Ymmärrän”, Hermione hymyili nyt ystävällisesti. ”En tietenkään kerro yksityisasioitasi eteenpäin.”  
”Kiitos”, Draco toisi ja nousi lähteäkseen.  
”Pidäthän minut ajan tasalla, jos tilanteessasi tulee muutoksia”, Hermione pyysi ja Draco nyökkäsi ennen kuin poistui huoneesta.  
  
  
Illalla Draco suoritti tavanomaiset rutiininsa ja kävi sitten sängylleen selälleen. Ei hän tietenkään _odottanut_ että mitään tapahtuisi, mutta hän halusi olla valmiina, jos kosketus palaisi. Hän ei tahtonut sen yllättävän häntä enää uudelleen.  
  
Kului kymmenen minuuttia, sitten toiset kymmenen. Draco vilkuili kelloaan, edellisenä iltana tähän aikaan hän oli jo ollut syvässä unessa. Ehkä kosketus ilmestyi vain silloin kun sitä ei osannut odottaa? Mutta miksi se ei siinä tapauksessa ollut vaivannut häntä kesken työpäivän?  
  
Odotettuaan vielä puolisen tuntia, Draco päätti sammuttaa valon. Ehkä hän olikin vain kuvitellut kaiken kahtena edellisenä iltana. Jospa stressi oli viimeinkin saanut hänestä yliotteen ja purkautui nyt näin omituisella tavalla. Sitä paitsi siitä oli _ikuisuus_ kun hän oli viimeksi saanut kunnon panon. Ehkä kaikki johtuikin vain siitä. Hänen pitäisi varmaan lähteä viikonloppuna ulos ja etsiä itselleen joku mukava yhdenillan juttu. Viikonloppuun vain oli vielä niin kovin monta päivää.  
  
Juuri kun Draco oli napsauttamassa somiaan ja lausumassa _pimi_ hän tunsi sen, kosketuksen. Tällä kertaa se tuntui erilaiselta, rauhallisemmalta ja hitaammalta. Jännittyneenä Draco jäi aloilleen makaamaan, sulki silmänsä ja keskittyi kuulostelemaan, saisiko hän jotain irti tuosta näkymättömästä kosketuksesta.  
  
Tuntui kun koskettelija tahtoi tällä kertaa nautiskella eikä vain hoitaa hommaa pikaisesti ja hätäisesti. Draco tunsi kylmien väreiden kiirivän pitkin selkäänsä kun näkymätön käsi kiusoitteli hänen elimellään ja alempana, sitten aivan yhtäkkiä Draco tunsi selvästi jonkun painautuvan aukkoaan vasten.  
  
Henkeään haukkoen Draco ponnahti istumaan, mutta paine ei kadonnut minnekään. Päinvastoin hän tunsi, kuinka jokin hieroi häntä, paineli rytmikkäästi ennen kuin Draco tunsi jonkun kapean työntyvän sisäänsä.  
  
Ajatus anaalipenetraatiosta sinällään ei ollut Dracolle vieras, mutta näin näkymättömän kosketuksen tuottamana se kieltämättä tuntui varsin erikoiselta. Draco laskeutui takaisin selälleen ja kuin automaattisesti levitti jakojaan antautuen nautintoon, mikä ei ollut hänen itsensä tuottamaa.  
  
Hitaiden, hyväilevien liikkeiden myötä Draco nousi kohden huippua ja pumppaavan rytmin saattelemana laukesi ääneen huutaen vastalleen, puristaen molemmin käsin tiukasti allaan olevaa lakanaa.  
  
Huohottaen Draco antoi niin hien kun siemennesteenkin kuivua iholleen, miettiessään mitä olikaan juuri kokenut ja mistä kosketus oli jälleen kerran tullut. Vaikka Hermione olikin pyytänyt häntä kertomaan muutoksista, tästä hän ei kuitenkaan aikonut mainita mitään. Se, että hän silloin tällöin nautti kunnon peppupanosta, ei kuitenkaan ollut tietoa, jonka hän välttämättä haluaisi jakaa naisen kanssa.  
  
  


*

  
  
Lounasaikaan Ministeriön kanttiini pullisteli nälkäisiä työntekijöitä ja Draco kirosi jälleen kerran, ettei ollut ottanut omia eväitä mukaan. Taiteillessaan tarjottimensa kanssa hän etsi vapaata paikkaa, ja huomasi onnekseen sellaisen Susan Bonesin vieressä perimmäisessä pöydässä.  
  
”Hei Draco”, Susan tervehti, kun Draco laski tarjottimensa pöydälle.  
”Hei”, Draco vastasi ja katsoi vasta nyt tarkemmin pöytää, jolla oli Susanin tarjottimen lisäksi kaksi muutakin tarjotinta kukkuroillaan ruokaa. ”Anteeksi, en tiennyt että sinulla on seuraa, voi mennä muuallekin.”  
”Höpsis”, Susan huitaisi kädellään. ”Harry ja Ron ovat hakemassa juomiaan, he unohtavat aina, että ruoan kanssa olisi hyvä juodakin jotain.”  
  
Niinpä tietysti, Draco kirosi mielessään. Tietenkin hänen piti päätyä juuri siihen pöytään missä Potter aterioisi. Yleensä Draco osasi välttää tätä ja tilanteita joissa oli vaarana, että heidän kahden täytyisi keskustella.  
  
Ei sillä, että heidän välillään olisi riitaa tai mitään. Mutta Draco ei tuntenut itseään oikein luontevaksi Potterin seurassa. Se, että hän oli ollut joskus ihastunut mieheen, saattoi vaikuttaa asiaan, vaikka sitä Draco ei ikinä myöntäisi kenellekään. Hän oli päässyt jo aikoja sitten pikku ihastuksensa yli (ainakin omasta mielestään), ja vaikka hän yhä silloin tällöin runkkasi ajatellen Potterin tyhmää, sotkuista tukkaa, se oli täysin hänen oma asiansa.  
  
”Malfoy”, Potterin ääni kuului samassa hämmästyneenä ja _ilahtuneena_ Dracon vierestä ja hän nyökkäsi tervehdyksensä suu täynnä paahtopaistia.  
”Hienoa että olet siinä”, Weasley sanoi Dracolle huitoen haarukallaan hänen suuntaansa. ”Minun piti laittaa sinulle muistio siitä salaperäisyyksien osaston jutusta. Oletko jo kirjoittanut raporttisi siitä?”  
”En vielä”, Draco totesi lyhyesti ja leikkasi huolellisesti seuraavaa palaa välttäen katsomasta kehenkään kolmesta aurorista.  
”Meidän pitäisi palaveerata asiasta”, Weasley jatkoi suu täynnä ruokaa. ”Sopiiko sinulle myöhemmin tänään? Meillä olisi Harryn kanssa vapaata.”  
”Sano vain aika”, Draco vastasi ja yritti syödä niin nopeasti kuin pystyi näyttämättä kuitenkaan siltä, että tahtoi tilanteesta mahdollisimman pian pois.  
  
”Auh!” Potter huudahti ja samalla hetkellä Draco tunsi viiltävän kivun kielessään.  
”Mitä?” Susan ja Ron kysyivät yhdestä suusta ja katsoivat suutaan pitävää Potteria.  
”Puraisin kieleeni”, Potter selitti ja huitoi kädellään kaiken olevan kunnossa.  
  
Draco pyöritteli omaa kieltään suussaan ja tunsi, kuinka kipu sykki ja hiipui vähitellen. Omituista, että he olivat kumpikin purreet kieleensä juuri samaan aikaan. Sitten Weasley palasi takaisin salaperäisyyksien osaston katastrofiin ja lopulta se sopivat tapaavansa kolmelta Potterin työhuoneessa.  
  
  
Draco ei myöhästynyt tahallaan, ei tietenkään, mutta kävellessään ripeästi kohden auroriosastoa hän tunsi pienen omantunnon pistoksen sisällään. Ellei hän olisi jäänyt lukemaan sitä artikkelia unikonhatuista, hän ei olisi unohtanut ajankulua, mutta se oli ollut hyvin mielenkiintoinen artikkeli.  
  
Kello oli kymmenen yli kolmen kun hän koputti Potterin oveen ja kuuli sisältä kutsun astua peremmälle. Weasley oli jo paikalla, tietenkin, ja löhösi mukavannäköisessä nojatuolissa. Potter istui pöytänsä takana ja hymyili Dracolle ystävällisesti viitaten toiseen nojatuoliin. Draco istui sen reunalle varovasti, peläten että koko tuoli saattaisi imaista hänet sisäänsä hetkenä minä hyvänsä.  
  
”Hienoa, että pääsit”, Potter aloitti. ”Olemme tehneet hieman tutkimuksia, ja luulemme että meillä on jonkunlainen käsitys, mitä salaperäisyyksien osastolla tapahtui muutama päivä sitten.”  
  
Draco kuunteli tarkkaavaisesti Potterin selvitystä asiasta ja Weasleyn täydennyksiä. Sitten hän kertoi oman näkemyksensä ja toiset nyökyttelivät, Potterin tehdessä muistiinpanoja.  
  
”Voimme siis todeta, että kyseessä oli onneton vanhinko kun se nuori harjoittelija ei tiennyt, ettei tiettyjen huoneiden ovia saa pitää yhtä aikaa auki, sillä silloin taiat karkaavat ja eksyvät vääriin huoneisiin”, Potter veti yhteen heidän palaverinsa sisältöä pyöritellen samalla sulkakynän teroittamiseen tarkoitettua veistä sormissaan.  
  
”Ehdottaisin, että hänet siirretään vaikka vahinkotaikojen yksikköön joksikin aikaa miettimään tekojaan”, Weasley mumisi ja Potter naurahti, vetäen kuitenkin äkkiä kiivaasti henkeä.  
  
Kova kipu vihloi äkkiä Dracon kämmentä mutta kun hän katsoi sitä, hän ei nähnyt siinä minkäänlaista jälkeä mikä selittäisi kivun. Sen sijaan Potterin käteen oli ilmestynyt ikävän näköinen juomu josta valui verta.  
  
”Perhana”, Potter mumisi ja sieppasi ilmasta nenäliinan jonka painoi vasten tuoretta haavaa.  
”Minähän olen sanonut, ettei noilla kannata leikkiä”, Weasley totesi tyynesti eikä näyttänyt olevan milläänkään siitä, että hänen paras ystävänsä oli juuri loukkaantunut.  
”Yritän muistaa”, Potter mumisi ja pyöritti silmiään.  
  
Kipu Dracon kädessä oli muuttunut jomotukseski ja hän hieroi sitä mietteissään. Sitten hän tunsi, kuinka jotain viileää pyyhki hänen kädellään ja kauhistuneena hän nosti katseensa Potteriin. Tämä mumisi parasta aikaa parannustaikaa haavaansa.  
  
Äkkiä Dracon sydän hypähti villiin laukkaan. Ne kosketukset iltaisin! Se, että Potter oli purrut tänään kieleensä yhtä aikaa Dracon kanssa ja nyt tämä. Oliko kyseessä pelkkä sattuma vai voisiko tämä tarkoittaa muutakin?  
  
Nopeasti Draco nousi ja mumisi pikaisen anteeksipyyntönsä. Vedoten muihin kiireisiin, hän poistui huoneesta jättäen hieman hölmistyneen näköiset aurorit katselemaan peräänsä. Sitten hän kiirehti omaan työhuoneeseensa, lukitsi oven perässään ja ryhtyi etsimään erästä vanhaa kirjaa, missä muisti lukeneensa jostain hyvin samankaltaisesta.  
  
  
_Kun telepatia ei riitä.  
Kymmenen loitsua, joilla muodostaa fyysinen side._  
  
Draco selasi sivuja kuumeisesti etsien oikeaa kohtaa. Puhuttiin kaikesta hölynpölystä kuten ikuisen yhteyden luomisesta ja fyysisen ymmärryksen laajentumisesta. Sitten Draco huomasi sen, _Kosketuskirous_ luki puolessa välin sivua ja Draco pysäytti sormensa, henkäisi muutaman kerran ja alkoi lukea.  
  
_Joskus voi kuitenkin käydä niin, että tiettyjen taika-aineiden (loitsujen, liemien, esineiden) sekoittuessa muodostuu ei-toivottu taikayhteys, kirous, jota voidaan nimittää kosketuskiroukseksi. Tällöin sen osapuolet tuntevat sen, mitä he tuottavat itse itselleen, olipa kyse kivusta ja särystä tai mielihyvästä. Kirouksen poistamiseen vaaditaan yleensä vain taikajuomaa (katso sivu 394) ja molempien osapuolien yhtäaikainen läsnäolo kun juoma nautitaan. Tarkemmat ohjeet taikajuoman yhteydessä._  
  
Nopeasti Draco selasi sivulle 394 ja huomasi, että juoman valmistamiseen kuluisi viikko. _Viikko!_ Ja juoma toimisi vain, jos molemmat osapuolet nauttisivat sen yhtä aikaa, lausuisivat loitsun ja keskittäisivät ajatuksensa siihen, että kirous poistuisi.  
  
Joten Dracolla ei ollut muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin kertoa Potterille. Mutta kuinka hän voisi kertoa?  
  
_Hei, huomasin tuossa eräänä iltana, että runkkasit ja sait minutkin tulemaan. Niin ja kiva tietää, että sinäkin pidät eturauhashieronnasta._  
  
Tuskastuneena Draco hautasi kasvot käsiinsä. Tästä ei tulisi helppoa.  
  
  
  
Ilta ei tarjonnut Dracolle helpotusta. Hän oli tuskin ehtinyt iltatoimilleen kun tunsi jo tutuksi käyneen kosketuksen haaroissaan. Nyt kun hän tiesi, kenelle tuo näkymätön kosketus kuului, hän ei voinut olla huokaamatta ja sulkematta silmiään.  
  
Kyllähän Draco oli siitä haaveillut, kukapa ei olisi. Että Harry Potter ilmestyisi jonain yönä hänen makuuhuoneeseensa ja tekisi hänelle uskomattomia asioita. Se oli varmasti aivan luonnollista, että ajatteli sellaisia ihastuksen kohteestaan. Tai velhomaailman sankarista, joka oli varmasti jokaisen noidan märkien päiväunien kohde. Ei ka siinä ollut mitään omituista.  
  
Nyt kun Draco tiesi, että kosketus kuului Potterille, hän saattoi vain toivoa, ettei tämä pitäisi mitään kiirettä tällä kertaa. Mutta toisin kun edellisenä iltana, Potterin liikkeet tuntuivat hätäisemmiltä ja karskimmilta eikä kestänyt kauaa kun Draco purkautui huohottaen nojaten molemmin käsin lavuaariinsa.  
  
Pestessään kliimaksinsa jäänteitä pois, Draco pysähtyi ensimmäisen kerran pohtimaan, toimiko kirous molempiin suuntiin. Hänen täytyisi ottaa siitä selvää.  
  
  


*

  
  
Onneksi Potter oli taas syömässä kanttiinissa ja täysin vastoin tapojaan, Draco lyöttäytyi mahdollisimman lähelle sitä pöytää missä Potter istui Weasleyn ja tällä kertaa Hermionen kanssa. Pöydässä ei onneksi olisi edes ollut tilaa Dracolle, joten hän saattoi jäädä muutaman pöydän päähän tarkkailemaan.  
  
Kun Potter ja tämän ystävät olivat syventyneet keskusteluun, Draco ujutti haarukan syliinsä ja vilkaisuaan nopeasti ympärilleen, hän painoi sen piikit vasten reittään. Kipu ei ollut kova, mutta riittävä, että se tuntui. Draco katseli, kuinka Potter äkkiä nosti kätensä reidelleen ja hieroi samaa kohtaa mihin Draco oli itseään pistänyt.  
  
Loistavaa! Nyt Draco tarvitsi suunnitelman, kuinka edetä. Hän oli jo laittanut taikajuoman poreilemaan edellisenä iltana, mutta kuten ohjeessa oli sanottu, hänen olisi odotettava viikko. Miksi hän ei voisi pitää hieman hauskaa sinä aikana? Ainakin hän tahtoi päästä kerrankin maksamaan Potterille niistä yllättävistä kerroista kun tämä oli hyökännyt hänen intiimialueidensa kimppuun.  
  
  
Illalla Draco oli varustautunut tulevaan. Hän makasi sängyllään hyvissä ajoin ja odotti, milloin Potter suvaitsisi vetää jälleen käteensä. Kun ensimmäinen kosketus tuntui, Draco otti ohjat käsiinsä ja tarttui itseensä määrätietoisin ottein. Hän tunsi, kuinka Potter epäröi, tämän ote höllentyi ja tuntui, että tämä jäi odottamaan mitä seuraavaksi tapahtuisi.  
  
Draco oli suunnitellut kaiken tarkkaan etukäteen, joten hän ei aikaillut työntäessään liukastetun sormen sisälleen jatkaen toisella kädellään itsensä hyväilyä. Muutaman sormen jälkeen Draco hapuili käteensä tekopeniksen jonka oli tilannut jo vuosia sitten eräästä velhojen seksikaupasta. Opaskirjan mukaan dildon sai toimimaan juuri niin kuin tahtoi, kunhan vain käytti oikeita loitsuja.  
  
Nautinnosta huokaisten Draco napautti tekopenistä taikasauvallaan ja antoi sen sitten tehdä työnsä pumpaten hänen sisällään venyttäen häntä joka työnnöllä. Draco harrasti tämmöistä harvoin, sillä hänelle seksi oli kuitenkin ennen kaikkea kahden ihmisen kohtaaminen, mutta toisaalta olihan hänellä nytkin kumppani, joka ei tosin tiennyt kenen kanssa harrasti seksiä.  
  
Eettisesti tilanne oli kieltämättä hieman hankala, mutta Draco oli tullut siihen tulokseen, että miettisi sitä kaikkea myöhemmin. Siinä vaiheessa kun hän keroisi Potterille siteestä, hänen ei tarvitsisi mainita mitään seksistä, vaan hän voisi vedota niihin muihin asioihin joita heidän välillään oli tapahtunut. Tuskinpa Potterkaan tahtoi jakaa yksityisiä hetkiään jonkun sellaisen kuin Draco kanssa.  
  
”Merlin”, Draco kiristeli hampaitaan, hän tunsi olevansa aivan reunalla mutta ei tahtonut antaa periksi, ei aivan vielä.  
  
Jostain syystä Draco tahtoi tuntea kun Potter laukeaisi, jos hän nyt edes pystyisi tuntemaan sitä. Juuri kun Draco ajatteli, ettei kestäisi enää yhtään pidempään, hän tunsi varpaidensa kipristyvän ja koko kehonsa jännittyvän ennen kuin Potterin nautinto pyyhkäisi hänen ylitseen ja vain hetkeä myöhemmin Draco tunsi sykkivänsä sen mukana.  
  
”Sepä vasta oli”, Draco mumisi pyyhkien käsiään ja antaessaan hengityksensä tasaantua.  
  
Olisi lähes sääli katkaista näin voimakas fyysinen side heidän väliltään, mutta Draco tiesi, ettei tulella kannattanut leikkiä. Hän ymmärsi kyllä, ettei voisi loputtomasti harrastaa tällaista anonyymia ja näkymätöntä seksiä Potterin kanssa.  
  
  


*

  
  
”Mitäs sinulle on tapahtunut?” Draco kuuli Susan Bonesin kysyvän joltain takanaan. ”Näyttää, että sinulla on ollut varsin mukava yö.”  
  
Aamuisin kanttiinissa oli väljempää kun henkilökunta kävi hakemassa aamukahvejaan ja teekannujaan työhuoneisiinsa. Draco jonotti omaa vuoroaan ja hänen olisi tehnyt mieli kääntyä ja katsoa kenelle Susan puhui.  
  
”No, olihan se”, Draco kuuli Potterin äänen eikä voinut estää virnistystä nousemasta kasvoilleen, se oli siis todella toiminut. Vaikka Draco olikin tiennyt, oli mukavaa saada varmistus.  
”Kuka se onnellinen tyttö oikein on?” Susan uteli.  
”Öh, ei se ole tyttö”, Potter kuului sanovan ja Dracon sydän jätti lyönnin välistä.  
”Ai”, Susanin ääni oli kuitenkin ennemmin utelias kuin paheksuva, mutta Potter pysyi Dracon harmiksi hiljaa.  
  
Kun Draco oli saanut maksettua teekannullisen Earl Greytään, Potter oli jo syventynyt keskusteluun takanaan olevan Weasleyn kanssa eikä Draco voinut kuin nyökätä molemmille hyvät huomenet.  
  
Matkalla omaan työhuoneeseensa Draco mietti, milloin hänen pitäisi paljastaa totuus Potterille. Odottaisiko hän vielä muutaman päivän vai pitäisikö hänen mennä Potterin juttusille kunhan olisi saanut aamun työnsä hoidettua?  
  
Dracon ei kuitenkaan tarvinnut vaivata asialla enää päätään, sillä ennen lounasaikaa hänen oveltaan kuului koputus ja kun Draco pyysi tulijaa astumaan sisään, hän näki Potterin seisovan ovensuussa tukka sekaisin ja vakava ilme kasvoillaan.  
  
”Olisiko sinulla hetki aikaa?” Potter kysyi.  
”Totta kai”, Draco sanoi ja viittasi vierastuoliinsa. ”Liittyykö tämä jotenkin siihen alkuviikon kaaokseen salaperäisyyksien osastolla?”  
”Ei, tämä on henkilökohtaisempaa”, Potter sanoi ja irvisti hieman.  
  
Auts, Dracon vatsassa muljahti ikävästi ja hän kohensi ryhtiään.  
  
”Minulla oli eilen varsin mielenkiintoinen ilta”, Potter aloitti ja katseli jonnekin Dracon vasemman korvan taakse.  
”Niinkö?” Draco toivoi, että hänen äänensä olisi tarpeeksi viaton.  
”Niin, ja ajattelin että sinä osaisit ehkä auttaa minua.”  
”Minäkö? Miksi minä osaisin auttaa? Liittyykö se jotenkin taikajuomiin?” Draco yritti edelleen hillitä ääntään ettei tulisi paljastaneeksi kuinka paljon oikeastaan jo tiesi.  
”Juttelin Hermionen kanssa”, Potter huokaisi ja katsoi nyt Draco suoraan silmiin.  
”Niinkö?” Dracon ääni oli pelkkä kuiskaus.  
  
Tässäkö olisi hänen loppunsa? Aikoiko Potter ilmiantaa hänet, kertoa kaikille mitä hän oli mennyt tekemään ja raahata hänet sen jälkeen käsiraudoissa velhoneuvoston eteen?  
  
”Hän kertoi, että sinulla on ollut samanlaisia – tuntemuksia”, Potter sanoi hakien hetken oikeaa sanaa. ”Hän oli myös löytänyt erään kirouksen, joka voisi vastata sitä mitä hänelle selitin omasta olotilastani.”  
”Milloin puhuit hänen kanssaan?” Draco kysyi hiljaa.  
”Muutama päivä sitten, huomasin jotain omituista kun puraisin kieleeni ja toki olin huomannut jo aikaisemminkin, jotain, kun…”  
  
Potter ei jatkanut lausettaan, mutta äkkiä ymmärrys valtasin Dracon. Jos hän oli eilen kyennyt tuntemaan kun Potter laukesi, niin miksi tämä ei sitten olisi tuntenut sitä kun Draco tuli.  
  
”Lisäksi Hermione näki eilen kun suoritit pientä koettasi sen haarukan kanssa, ja se oikeastaan vain vahvisti omat epäilyni”, Potter sanoi ja väläytti vaisun hymyn.  
  
”Sinä siis tiesit!” Draco huudahti kauhuissaan. ”Sinä tiesit eilen, siis illalla!”  
  
Häpeän aalto pyyhki Dracon ylitse kun hän ymmärsi, mitä oli mennyt tekemään. Potter oli tiennyt koko ajan että se oli hän, että juuri Draco oli se kenen kanssa tällä oli fyysinen yhteys.  
  
”Miksi et tullut sanomaan mitään eilen?” Draco sanoi lähes syyttävästi. ”Siis iltapäivällä, kun Hermione oli nähnyt mitä tein.”  
”Halusin katsoa, tekisitkö jotain”, Potter kohautti olkiaan.  
”Tekisinkö _mitä_?” Draco kysyi siristäen silmiään, hän ei oikein ymmärtänyt mitä Potter ajoi takaa.  
”Halusin nähdä, että tekisitkö jotain kun saisit tietää että se todella olin _minä_”, Potter mutristi suutaan. ”Ajattelin, että olisit tullut kertomaan heti pikku testisi jälkeen. Mutta täytyy sanoa, että pääsit kyllä yllättämään minut illalla perusteellisesti.”  
  
Dracon onnistui vain aukoa suutaan. Oliko Potter _testannut_ häntä?  
  
”Sivumennen sanoen, se oli ehkä parhaita orgasmejani hetkeen”, nyt Potter iski silmää ja tämän virnistys oli hieman pehmeämpi.  
”Todellako?” Dracon onnistui kähistä. ”Oli ilo olla avuksi.”  
  
”Siitä tulikin mieleeni, että onko sinulla menoja myöhemmin tänään?” Potter kysyi huolettomalla äänellä.  
”Ei”, Draco vastasi epäröiden, miettien samalla mitä Potter ajoi takaa.  
”Oletan, että olet aloittanut kiroukseen vaadittavan taikajuoman valmistamisen, mutta olisi sääli heittää hukkaan näin mahtava tilaisuus.”  
”Mikä tilaisuus?” Draco ihmetteli.  
”Olisi kerrankin mukavaa olla samassa huoneessa, tai vaikka samassa sängyssä kun teemme sen”, Potterin ääni oli matala ja tämän silmissä hehkui tuli tämän katsoessa intensiivisesti Dracoa.  
  
Draco nielaisi ja nyökkäsi. Tarkoittiko tämä, että Potter halusi tehdä sen Dracon kanssa? Yhdessä?  
  
”Ajattele nyt mikä mahdollisuus”, Potter sanoi hymyillen. ”En ole koskaan ollut tällaisessa tilanteessa.”  
”Eli tämä on sinulle pelkkä testi?” Draco yritti peittää pettymyksen äänestään.  
”Testi ehkä, mutta en toki panisi pahakseni, jos testaisimme tätä useamman kerran”, Potterin äänessä kuului vain vaivoin peitelty kiinnostus.  
”Entä sen jälkeen kun poistamme kirouksen?” Draco ei ollut varma tahtoiko kuulla vastausta, mutta hänen olisi saatava tietää.  
  
Mikäli Potter kuvitteli, että tämä saisi Dracosta vain hetken hupia ja iloa, niin tämä oli väärässä. Draco ei aikonut antautua mihinkään sellaiseen Potterin kanssa, vaikka hän menettäisikin tilaisuuden viettää yhteinen yö tai kaksi tämän kanssa.  
  
”Voisimme mennä vaikka syömään, noin niin kuin alkajaisiksi. Mikäli vedämme oikein kunnon seksimaratonin näinä jäljellä olevina päivinä, niin luulen olevani aika hellänä sen jälkeen”, Potter kohautti olkiaan.  
”Eli pyydätkö sinä minua ulos? Treffeille?” Draco tahtoi vääntää asian rautalangasta.  
”Pyydän”, Potter sanoi ja katsoi Dracoa lempein silmin. ”Olen tahtonut pyytää jo jonkin aikaa.”  
  
Helpottunut naurahdus pääsi Dracon huulten lomasta, kun hän rekisteröi Potterin sanat.  
  
”Hienoa, niin minäkin”, Dracon onnistui sanoa ja hän katseli kuinka häikäisevän upea hymy valaisi Potterin kasvot.  
”Loistavaa!”  
  
Ehkä heidän ei tarvitsisi poistaa kirousta heti viikon päästä. Tai sitten he voisivat selvittää, kuinka yhteys luodaan uudelleen. Äkkiä Dracon elämä näytti huomattavasti mielenkiintoisemmalta kuin jokin aika sitten.


End file.
